To Be a Human
by Therandomer5000
Summary: Donatello wakes up in a cell with no memory of what happened or who he used to be. With nothing but a name and the knowledge that he has changed he must find a way to find out the truth. Who is Saki? Who is Yoshi? Who is the enemy and who are the good guys? Rated T due to some bad language and torture. Based in 2k12 but with a few details changed. R&R x
1. Chapter 1

**My first chapter story in a while! I know this first chapter is a little short, sorry! Enjoy x**

* * *

**To Be a Human**

Donatello had never felt so sick and painful before in his entire life. He felt as if he had been dragged through a tunnel of blades only to be beaten to a pulp at the end.

Weirdest thing was he couldn't remember what had happened.

In fact… where was he now?

He opened his eyes to find himself in a cold room with a steel door, it had a barred window on it.

So… prison? A cell of some sort?

Being a mutant he wasn't all that surprised.

He sat up groggily and shook his head.

''Donatello… Donnie…'' He said carefully. ''That's my name…''

He looked down and suddenly gasped in surprise. He was wearing a pair of raggedy shorts! He had pale legs with five toed feet at the end of them!

He jumped up off the bed and nearly fell over, what the hell was happening?

He saw there was a full body mirror in the corner of the room and he warily wandered over to it, he stopped before he could see himself.

''Oh god… what happened to me… oh dear god…'' He gulped before stepping in front of the mirror.

He gasped and wobbled slightly.

''Oh shit'' He whimpered.

He was human!

He was skinny and pale, his eyes and face shape were the same and he still had a gap in his teeth. He was wearing no shirt and could see he'd lost some of his muscle mass, he still had his scars though and even some new ones.

''How-? I was never human before… who did this?'' He shook his head and backed away, he noticed he looked starved. ''How long have I been here?''

His mind told him that he must have been here for a few months at least, judging by the way he looked that is.

He was scared. No. terrified!

What happened before he was human? Who did this to him? Why couldn't he remember anything?

''WHAT'S GOING ON!?'' He yelled and fell back away from the mirror, he crawled back hurriedly until he hit the wall.

'_Donnie?'' _Came a voice in his head, he tensed.

'_Is that really you man?' _Came another voice.

'_D? What's going on? Are you ok?' _This voice was more childish. Who were these voices?

His tired brain told him voices in his head were the first sign of madness, why does he know that?

He decided if he stayed quiet the voices might leave him alone.

'_I don't think he's awake' _Came the first voice again, _'He can probably hear us but can't answer, we'll try again tomorrow now that we can contact him' _

Then the voices were gone.

Don shuddered and stood up, he grabbed the blanket off the bed and covered his upper half with it.

What was happening to him? Why was he human? Why are there voices in his head!?

He sat in the middle of the room and closed his eyes.

"I used to be a mutant… I don't remember what kind… I was green and strong. I used to fight, what's the word I'm trying to remember? N… It's on the tip of my tongue" Donnie wondered aloud, trying not to panic, "But now I'm human, most dominant species in the world… alone with no memory. It's like I've just been born"

He shuddered and opened his eyes again. He looked around in fear and hunched in on himself more.

"Voices in my head are a bad sign" He muttered as he began to shake.

He suddenly let out a big sigh and buried his head in his hands, tears flowing freely. He just didn't understand what was happening to him.

His head just felt so empty and his heart felt broken, he wanted to go home.

But where is home?

* * *

**Please Review x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Gonna upload 4 chapters (hopefully) this weekend, the story is all finished and I'm excited for you all to read it! Enjoy x**

* * *

**To Be a Human**

Donnie woke up not realising he had even fallen asleep.

He was still on the floor with a blanket wrapped around him, he looked around as he recalled the last day's events.

He was slightly irritated that he couldn't recall the rest of his life but at the same time thankful he remembered something.

He stretched and stood up only to freeze when he saw the bed,

''What the-?'' He gasped, his shorts were on it… wasn't he wearing them?

He looked down and took his blanket off, he gasped when he saw he was wearing some sort of hospital gown now.

''How? Why didn't I notice someone changing my clothes?'' He asked himself, he suddenly felt violated. Someone had literally stripped him naked…

He shuddered and started pacing in an attempt to remember what had happened to him, no matter how hard he tried he kept drawing a blank!

This was so frustrating.

'_Donnie?' _Dammit! Those voices are back!

''What?'' he asked tiredly. He suddenly shook his head; he shouldn't respond to the voices in his head! He was definitely going insane.

'_He's responding!' _The childish voice cheered. '_Hi Donnie!"_

''Oh god'' Don gulped, ''I'm not responding, nope. This is weird enough without talking to the voices inside my head''

There was a brief silence.

'_What are you talking about?' _Asked a gruff voice.

''NOTHING!'' Don growled. "You're not real, I'm going insane and nothing else is happening"

'_Donnie?' _A strict voice coughed, _'Don't you recognise our voices?'_

"Should I?" He answered carefully, he heard choking sounds. "Was I always insane? Have I always had voices in my head?''

Silence.

''Hello?'' Donnie called suddenly fearful.

'_We gotta go' _The gruff voice choked.

''NO! Please don't!'' He begged. ''I'm scared! Don't leave me alone!''

Silence.

Donnie fell to his knees and frowned; he couldn't believe his voices had just abandoned him!

''They left me!'' He growled. "What the hell!? Since when can insane people turn off the voices!?"

He stopped suddenly and closed his eyes.

"I really am insane"

'_What do you remember' _A voice asked after a sigh could be heard. _"Just focus and tell us what you remember"_

Donnie jumped in fright before frowning, he did as the voice said.

''Y-Yeah, ok'' Donnie sniffed. "I remember I'm Donatello?"

'_Good! What else?'' _A voice praised.

Donnie smiled a little before frowning again. Should he mention being human? Or that he used to be a mutant?

He shook his head; the voices would know all this already.

"Um…" He frowned suddenly four colours came to mind. "I remember… colours? They're blurry though"

'_Colours?'' _Suddenly the voices had colours and Donnie didn't understand why.

'_What colours?' _Orange asks excitedly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

''Someone's knocking'' Don whispered to the voices.

They stayed silent as the door was unlocked and opened.

''Hello Donatello'' A man in heavy-looking armour stood in the doorway. ''How are you?''

''Um…'' Donnie gulped as he shakily stood up. ''Wh-Who are you?''

''I am Oroku Saki'' The man bowed slightly, ''I am the man who saved you''

''Saved me?'' Donnie asked curiously. ''What do you mean?''

''Come with me and I will explain'' Oroku Saki motioned for Don to follow him.

'_Donnie? What's going on?' _Blue asks quickly

''A man came and got me'' Donnie whispered. ''He said he's gonna explain''

'_Who is it Donnie?' _Red asked. _'Who's the guy?''_

"Shouldn't you know that?" Donnie replied quietly, "You're in my head, you know what's going on"

'_No! Donnie we're-' _Blue growled before stopping with a frustrated sigh, _'Ugh there's no point, just stay safe'_

Donnie felt the voices leave again and sighed. He was alone again.

''In here Donatello'' Saki opened the door for the boy, Don walked in warily to see a small room with a round table and two chairs.

Donatello sat down in one of the chairs and watched Saki as he slid a plate onto the table.

''Please, have something to eat'' Saki chuckled. ''You must be starving''

''Thank you'' Donnie nodded as he accepted the plate, on it was a few slices of bread along with a few slices of chicken. Donnie ate it quickly.

He was given a glass of water too which he sipped at.

''Tell me, what do you remember?'' Saki asked curiously.

''Nothing but my name'' Donnie replied deciding not to mention the voices in his head or the colours. ''And that I used to be a mutant and now I'm human?''

''Is that really all?'' Saki sounded surprised.

''Yes'' Donnie sighed.

''Interesting'' Saki mused. ''Would you like to know what happened?''

Donnie nodded.

''Well… it is an interesting story… You see, I don't know what happened before I found you but I do know that you were rather upset. You were crying and wanted to change 'everything' as you put it'' Saki explained. ''So, my scientists turned you human so we could take care of you properly."

Donnie frowned.

''So, you're taking me in?"

Saki nodded with a smile.

"That's very kind of you" Donnie smiled back, "Thank you… and you've cured me of my mutation, I owe you a great debt sir"

Donnie looked down; he couldn't believe someone could be so kind. He knew he'd have to do whatever it took to make it up to his new guardian, he wouldn't let him down!

"No Donatello, any decent person would do the same" Saki placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder, "You're only a child after all"

"A-A child?"

''Yes'' Saki responded. ''You are only 16.''

Donnie gasped disbelievingly.

"I am…?"

"We shouldn't be stressing you with silly things like this" Saki shook his head and helped Donnie out of his chair, "You are still weak, we will have a chat once you are feeling better. I believe a goodnights sleep is all you need now"

Donatello followed Saki back to the cell, why is he keeping him locked up though?

''Can I ask a question?'' Don asked.

''Of course'' Saki nodded.

''If you're taking care of me then why do I need to stay in a cell?'' He asked carefully.

''It's to protect you'' Oroku Saki replied gravely. ''No one here will hurt you but there is a group of enemies who would do anything to break in''

''Why?'' Donnie asked in shock.

''Because they want you'' Saki growled. ''They want to take you away and use you so they can become humans themselves''

Donnie frowned; a group of mutants were after him?

''Oh… ok'' Donnie gulped. ''So I'll be safe in my cell?''

''Of course'' Saki opened the cell door, ''I will see you again tonight when I deliver your dinner.''

''Thanks'' Donnie bowed slightly and entered the cell, he heard the door slam behind him and he went over to sit on his bed. There was more blankets now and even a pillow.

'_Don? What happened? Are you ok?'_

''Yeah" Donnie responded shortly, maybe he should tell Saki about these voices.

'_What does he look like?'_

Donnie rolled his eyes and ignored the question, he looked at his ceiling sadly, ''He says he wants to keep me safe… he gave me food and everything, he even told me what happened''

'_He did? What did he say, we weren't here' _Blue sounds like he's annoyed?

Donnie told them everything only leaving out the curing of his mutation.

'_What?' _Orange gasps. _'Who's after you!?' _

Orange suddenly yelps in pain before quietly apologising to Blue and Red.

He could sense them discussing something.

'_We gotta go for now' _Orange stutters.

''Fine…'' Don sighed as the voices left.

He wondered if his memories will come back on their own or if Saki was going to help him recover.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Another 2 chapters tomorrow! Enjoy x**

* * *

**To Be a Human**

Donnie got off the bed and went over to the mirror once again, he studied himself.

He couldn't picture his mutant self anymore.

He began to pace as he thought about his forgotten memories.

Maybe he has amnesia?

''Yeah you can remember the word Amnesia, but you can't remember where you used to live?'' He mumbled bitterly.

He sighed in frustration and knelt on the ground; his head was starting to hurt.

He shook his head sadly.

Why was everything so foggy in his mind? He needed to start remembering things and fast!

Donnie jolted.

"Where are the voices?'' He asked himself. ''What is the matter with me? I need help''

He growled and lay down grumpily.

He felt so stupid.

''This must be what it feels like to be Michelangelo'' He laughed before gasping in shock. Who was Michelangelo? Why did he make that joke?

Was he remembering or going even more insane?

'_Hey Donnie!' _Orange is back, he frowned.

''Why do you sound so happy?'' He asked slightly annoyed,

'_I managed to talk to you all by myself!' _Orange cheered. Donnie smiled and chuckled a little.

"Is that so?'' He asked quietly, Orange sounded young. Donnie was finding that Orange was his favourite voice.

'_Yup!' _Orange chuckled back,_ 'Aren't you impressed?'_

"Very" Donnie laughed back, "I like you; you don't scare me as much as the others"

'_The others scare you?' _Orange asks sadly, _'I'm glad you're not afraid of me'_

"Yeah they do… Just hearing voices in my head is scary" Don shuddered, "My head is so confused all the time, it makes me wonder if I'll ever be normal again"

'_You were never really normal in the first-place bro' _Orange jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

Donnie frowned, maybe the voice was right.

Suddenly the cell door slammed open and Saki waltzed in carrying a plate of food.

''Good evening Donatello'' He greeted.

''Hello Saki'' Donnie shifted to greet his new guardian,

''I have brought you your dinner'' Saki smiled as he placed the plate on the bed,

''Thank you, sir,'' Donnie bowed slightly,

''Eat up'' Saki grinned as he sat on the bed next to the plate. Don grabbed the plate before sitting down and tucking in.

'_Bye Donnie, I'll be back later' _Orange promises

Donnie stopped eating for a second as the voice left before continuing to eat.

"This is really good" Don smiled politely. "I hope I'm not being too much of a bother"

"Never my boy" Saki chuckles, "How are you feeling?"

"Confused" Donnie admitted. "Really confused''

"How so?" Saki shifts to face Don a bit better.

"I just wish I could remember everything" Donnie answered as a wave of exhaustion hit him, he felt scared and vulnerable. "I feel like I'm missing something that's right in front of my face''

"I understand" The adult comforts, "It must be difficult but please, you must stay calm. Everything will come back in time I'm sure"

''Am I insane?'' Donnie asked tiredly before frowning, ''I must be, right?''

Saki laughs before shaking his head.

"No, you're merely… lost" He sighs gently, "But do not fear, I will do everything to guide you back"

"What if I can't come back?"

"Then we will work together to make your new life the best it can be" Saki assured, "I actually have some ideas for you, but we will discuss it another time"

"Oh… Cool, ok" Don smiles as he finishes his meal. "Thanks again"

"No problem" Saki raises and takes his plate, "Get some rest"

"Will do" Donnie nods.

Saki smiles and goes to leave but pauses at the door.

"Donatello"

"Yes sir?"

"Please… we are family now." Saki turns to face him with a smile Don can't place. "Call me Father"

"Y-Yeah? Ok" Donnie stutters in surprise. "Goodnight… Father"

Saki nods his approval before leaving.

"Father…" Donnie tests the word again before smiling warmly, he had a family. "Bet I never had that as a mutant"

He curls up in bed and falls asleep with a smile, he has a family now.

* * *

**Thanks, Please Review! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Another two chapters to be uploaded today! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**To Be a Human**

Donatello woke up with a stretch, he frowned as he looked around his cell. He could feel the voices were back in his head.

"You're back?" He whispered sleepily as he snuggled into his pillow.

'_Donnie?' _Blue asks, _'You ok?'_

"As I can be" Donnie shrugs, "Still got voices in my head though apparently"

The voices don't get a chance to reply as Saki comes into the cell with another human teenager.

"Good morning my son" He greets as Donnie sits up in bed. "How are you?"

"I feel a little more myself this morning" Donnie grins, "Still can't remember a thing but at least I have my strength back"

"Excellent" Saki grins as he waves a hand. A man comes in from behind and lays clothes on the end of the bed. "These clothes are for you, I'm afraid it's all we have but that's why I've brought Takeshi. He will accompany you to the mall this morning to buy some actual clothes"

"But I have no money" Donnie frowns after nodding to the boy.

"You don't need any. Takeshi has been entrusted with some of my money in order to purchase what you need" Saki pushes Takeshi forward a little. "He is our newest recruit so this will be a good test of character"

"Recruit?" Donnie asks.

"Yes" Takeshi grins excitedly, "I'm gonna be a foot ninja!"

"Ninja?" Donne looks at Saki.

"I'll explain all in time, please get dressed." Saki smiles secretively before dragging Takeshi outside and closing the door.

Donatello quickly gets dressed and heads out with Takeshi. They don't talk while they shop but once they have bought what they needed they take a stroll the long way home.

Donnie looks over at the boy skipping by his side. He is small and lithe, paler than even Donnie himself. His blonde hair is all spiked up, suddenly those green/blue eyes are looking straight at him.

"You admiring me?" Takeshi grins, he stops in his tracks and pulls a cell out of his black cargo pants. "You got a phone?"

"N-No" Donnie blushes, "I don't"

"I'll ask Shredder to give you one!" The boy nods, "Then we can text each other! He's told me all about you, you gotta be so confused right?"

"Shredder?" Donnie asks, "Who's that?"

"Oh right, that's what Saki calls himself when he's leading the foot" Takeshi explains, "Relax, he's a big softie really. He's so excited about you but I won't tell his secrets, he's gonna tell you everything later!"

"R-Right" Donnie smiles.

"Hey" He nudges Don gently, "Are you ok? I mean… I can't imagine what you must be going through."

"Yeah, I'll be ok… It just sucks" Donnie shrugs as they walk over to a bench and sit down. "Tell me, why are you with Saki now?"

"Oh um… My story isn't that interesting" Takeshi sighs, "My mom is just never home so I left. I wanted a real family and Saki took me in. Nothing more, nothing less"

"Oh" Don smiles gently at his new friend. "Saki is a good man"

"The best" The boy agrees. "But he'll be mad if we don't head home soon"

Together they stand up and head back to foot headquarters.

"I thought you two had gotten lost" Shredder comments when the two boys arrive in the throne room.

"No Master" Takeshi bows, Don follows his lead, "We were just enjoying the nice day"

Shredder smiles and nods his head.

"I suppose it has been a while since my son has seen the outside"

'_Son?' _Takeshi mouths at Donnie without Saki seeing, Don shrugs.

"Donatello, please follow my guards. They'll take you to your new room, I will be by shortly" Saki commands, "Takeshi, I must talk to you for a moment"

Two Foot ninja in full uniform wave Donnie to follow them. Donatello goes to follow but stops and smiles at Takeshi.

"Hey, thanks for this morning. I had a lot of fun"

The blonde looks surprised before grinning full beam.

"No problem D! Can't wait to hang out with you some more!"

…

Donnie loved his new room. It was small and simple with just a bed, wardrobe and desk for furniture, but it was so much cosier than that scary cell.

"How are you settling in?" Saki asks from the doorway. Donnie nearly leaps out of his skin. "Sorry to frighten you, my son"

Don blushes at the chuckle.

"It's great Father!" Donnie grins in appreciation. "But what about those enemies you told me about?"

"Do not worry, I have an idea that will help you protect yourself from them"

"Father" Donnie interrupts, "I want to do what Takeshi does! Teach me to be a ninja so I can protect myself and you!"

"Funny" Saki smirks, "That's what he just asked of me five minutes ago, it's exactly what I was about to offer you Donatello"

Donnie grins.

"You will train under me by Takeshi's side. Together you will be unstoppable" Saki comes forward and puts a hand on Donnie's shoulder but Don ducks under and hugs him instead.

"Thank you!" He gushes. Saki stiffens slightly but hugs him back awkwardly.

They separate after a moment.

"You will be needing these" Saki chuckles as he waves his hand. Two ninjas appear and hand Don a few items: An outfit, shuriken, a Bo staff and a cell phone. "All the numbers you need are in the phone"

And without another word Shredder and his ninjas leave. Donnie immediately puts on his uniform, it's a black leotard with armour. He notes there is no helmet. He picks up his cell and finds a text from Takeshi.

_**From: T-Boi**_

_Hey D! Shredder let me put my number in your cell! _

_Text me ASAP! :D_

Donnie chuckles as he lies on his bed.

_**To: T-Boi**_

_T-Boi? Really?_

Donnie laughs as another message comes in.

_**From: T-Boi**_

_:/ What? You don't like it?_

_It was between that and 'Spilled the T'_

_**To: T-Boi**_

_You right. T-Boi is better._

_What's up anyway?_

_**From: T-Boi**_

_I'm in the room next door! Can I come over? _

_Have you had a tour of foot headquarters yet?_

_**To: T-Boi**_

_No not yet. _

_Yeah come on over bro!_

Takeshi clearly didn't bother knocking, he blasted through the door and jumped onto the end of Donnie's bed.

"It's like a sleepover!" He squealed.

"What a ninja" Donnie praised. "Such stealth"

"Shut up" Takeshi grinned. Donnie laughed in response, for the first time since this whole confusion happened, he felt like a normal teen. "So… son of Shredder huh? I thought you just joined the clan?"

"I have only just joined the clan, he asked me to call him father, so I am" Don shrugged. "I don't really understand it but at the same time it's kinda nice"

Takeshi nods in understanding before taking Donnie's hand and pulling them both off the bed.

"C'mon Donnie, I'll show you around properly. Training starts tomorrow at like 5 in the morning, I'm so excited!"

Together the two teens left the room to venture around the building. Donnie was happy the voices in his head seemed to have gone but he had to wonder if his new friend knew about his being cured. He decided he would have to find out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review x**


	5. Chapter 5

**And... Chapter 5! We're on a roll! I really hope you guys are enjoying this so far! x**

* * *

**To Be A Human**

A couple months went by. Donatello finally felt like everything was ok! He found he was a natural at ninjutsu and was even at a point where he was top of the class and training newbies! The voices in his head had lessened now that he had learned to ignore them, he felt happy for the first time. Oroku Saki was kind but protective of him, he and Takeshi had still not been allowed to join patrol yet even though they were the top ninjas of their age. They weren't too bothered though as they had to admit they were a little afraid of patrolling. The two boys had become inseparable, almost like brothers, they spent every minute together and Saki soon realised there was no point in giving them separate rooms as they continuously had sleepovers. They ended up being upgraded to a bigger room which had two beds in it. They had even discovered that Donnie was intelligent, something Don couldn't believe! He was given his own lab to experiment in which even had its own living area complete with games consoles for Takeshi. Donnie even found that his friend knew that he was originally a mutant and didn't mind in the slightest.

Right now, the two were walking home after seeing a movie together, they were hurrying due to it getting dark.

"Relax Shi" Donnie panted as he hurried after his friend, "Father knew we would be home late!"

"I know but he asked us to try and be home before dark! I knew I should've held onto my pee!"

"We just watched a 3-hour movie! If you held on you would've wet yourself already" Donnie snickered. Takeshi slowed down before dragging Don into the shadows.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered, "Someone's above us"

They looked up hesitantly.

"I sense them too" Don agreed, "We'll be ok, we're not in our uniforms. They'll think we're just kids"

"So, you think it's them too?" Takeshi asked fearfully. "Saki's enemy? Yoshi and his disciples?"

"Mutants are the only one that would have to travel on the rooftops" Don confirmed, "I wonder if they still want to take me"

"I won't let them take you" Don looks at Takeshi and nods.

"I won't let them take me either"

Donnie grabs Takeshi's hand and pulls him back out into the open. They don't say a word as they nonchalantly walk down the street. They jump when Donnie's phone starts ringing, they look at the ID

_**Calling: Ninja Dad**_

"It's Shredder" Don murmurs before answering it. "Father- "

"Where are you? The streetlights are on and the sun is setting, you two should be home!"

"I know father, but we had to hide" Donnie whispers down the phone. "We think Yoshi's disciples are following us"

"No… No this cannot be allowed!" Donnie frown at his father's tone.

"We're only a block away now Father, they won't hurt us" He assures.

"Good, my ninjas are heading your way. The minute you hang up run home!" Shredder commands, "I want you both here where I know you're safe"

"Hai" Donnie confirms before hanging up.

"Well?" Takeshi asks worriedly.

"Good job you've peed, Shi" Donnie sighs, "We're running from here"

Takeshi groans as his friend sprints away.

"Donatello! Wait up!" He calls as he hurries to catch up.

"Speed up slow poke!" Don laughs as he hears his friends panting catching up with him as they race home.

…

The three turtle brothers trudged back into the lair; their father looked up hopefully from his seat in the pit only to deflate.

"Still nothing?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

"Kind of" Leonardo admits. "There was this kid out in the streets today, he sounded so much like Donnie and I think his name was Donatello but… he can't be…"

"He was a human" Raph growled, "And a relation to Shredder by the sounds of it… I think we're being mocked"

"D is still alive, but he won't respond" Mikey sighs, "We don't know anything but… what if he is that human? What if Shredder changed him and brainwashed him?"

Splinter looked at his sons and sighed.

"I… I honestly don't know my sons" He sounded tired, "I just hope Donatello is ok… wherever he is"

"What do we do Sensei? I… I feel so lost, there's nothing to help us find our brother" Leonardo asks, begging for guidance.

"I fear I cannot help you my sons" Splinter shudders. "We just have to hope that fate knows what she is doing, I believe we will be reunited with Donatello once again and we shall be a family once more"

The brothers stay quiet, they hoped their Sensei was right.

…

Donatello and Takeshi knelt before Shredder in the throne room, both made sure to stare at the floor to prevent angering their sensei any further.

"I am very disappointed in both of you" Shredder growled, "I have one rule in order to give you the freedom you desire. Come home before dark and tonight you disobeyed me"

The boys stayed quiet.

"Are you listening!?" Both boys nodded hastily.

"We're sorry Master Shredder" Takeshi chances a look up, "I am ashamed"

"We told you we'd be seeing a movie tonight and that we would be running a little late" Donnie sighed as he looked into Shredder's face, "But we swore we'd make it home before nightfall and we failed"

Shredder looked over the two boys and sighed, he moved to his throne and lifted his kabuto off the arm.

"Did you see those who were following you?" Shredder asked quietly.

"No Master" Donatello admitted, "We may have not even been followed"

"Right… Good. You both understand that I am harsh because I care?" Shredder asked as he came closer to the two teens, "You are both part of my clan, my family. I only wish to keep you safe"

"We know master" The teens nod.

"Good. I must attend a meeting with the purple dragons" Shredder says as he puts his kabuto on, "You boys are to go to your room, you will not go to the lab"

The teens wince before nodding.

"Yes Master"

"I was considering allowing you two to begin patrolling tomorrow but your disobedience has convinced me this would not be a good idea" Shredder marches passed the two teens and towards the door. "Learn from this"

They wait until they hear the door slam shut before rising. Together they hurry back to their room without a word.

* * *

**Leave a review please! Thanks! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next one guys! Enjoy x**

* * *

**To Be A Human**

Donnie was sitting at his desk in the lab, he was currently repairing his father's armour when his cell vibrated.

_**From: T-Boi**_

_U in the lab?_

Donnie smirked.

_**To: T-Boi**_

_Yeah, not all of us sleep all day :P_

_**From: T-Boi**_

_Um? It's our day off buddy-o_

_I'll be there in a sweet sec_

Donnie chuckled as he set down the newly repaired armour, his father would be by soon to collect it.

"HellooooOOO Workaholic!" Takeshi called as he waltzed into the lab, still in nothing but sweats. "I have brought a sustenance!"

Donnie caught the protein bar that hurtled towards his face.

"Thanks Shi, nice view by the way" He smirked as he unwrapped the bar and took a bite, "Have you eaten or are those new freckles on your chest?"

Takeshi blushed as he brushed the crumbs off.

"Heh, Where's my hoodie?" He asked as he looked around the living area, "I can't find it in our room"

Donnie came over and lifted a couch cushion to reveal the bright yellow pullover hoodie.

"Nice find" Takeshi grinned as he pulled it on. "What you working on?"

They headed back over to the desk and the boy's eyes widened.

"Why've you got Saki's armour?"

"He had a run in with Yoshi's mutants yesterday" Donnie frowned. "Assholes nearly killed him"

"Woah" The blonde teen shuddered, "They must be powerful"

"They are" Shredder's voice growled from behind, the two teens spun round to face him, "But they are young, inexperienced and foolish"

"I guess we are too" Takeshi sighs with a forlorn look,

"You two may be young and inexperienced but you are not foolish" Shredder says as he inspects his armour. "You would not be part of my family if you were"

"Master, can't we find them? They hurt you! We have to teach them a lesson!" Donnie begs, "They'll regret ever touching you!"

Shredder smirks as he lifts his armour into his arms.

"That makes me so happy to hear Donatello, but I fear it is too soon" Shredder admits as he walks back towards the door. "Thank you for fixing my armour, enjoy your free day"

The teens watch as Shredder leaves.

"C'mon Donnie" Takeshi growls, "Let's go out"

"Yeah, fresh air sounds good"

…

"Donnie" Takeshi called from behind. Don looked round to find his teammate looking up at a building.

"Yeah Shi?"

"Yoshi's disciples travel by rooftop… I wonder what that's like"

"We'll find out if we ever get to patrol" Donnie growls as he pulls his friends along the sidewalk, they fall back into step.

"I'm ok with not patrolling" Takeshi admits awkwardly, "I like fighting in training, but it sounds kinda scary fighting blood thirsty mutants. What if they take me to Hamato Yoshi?"

"Why would they?" Donatello asks with a smirk.

"I don't know! Saki has told us the stories, they're vile and cruel! Maybe to torture me?" Takeshi shuddered, "Torture sounds bad"

"I just feel like I'm supposed to patrol" Donnie grumbled, ignoring what his friend just said. He noticed Takeshi was still looking up at the rooftops as they walked, a smirk appeared on his face.

Donnie roars as he grabs Takeshi around the waist, the boy screeches and struggles.

"You asshole!" He laughed as Don let him down,

"Did you think I was a big scary mutant" Donnie snickered as he wiggled his fingers menacingly.

"You used to be a big scary mutant" Takeshi sticks his tongue out, "Now you're just a lame old human"

Donnie puts a hand over his heart in fake hurt.

"How could you?" He feigns sadly as he leans his body against his friend, "My terrible past!"

Takeshi just laughs as he nudges Donnie.

"Casey! Stop!" The boys look over into an alley where a red headed girl and a hockey player were arguing. "They told us not to visit yet!"

"C'mon Red! We can help them!" The hockey player shoves the girl slightly.

"What the-?" Donnie frowns, "Do we know them?"

"I don't" The blonde boy shrugs, "Maybe you know them from before your amnesia?"

"Maybe?" Don frowns. Suddenly Takeshi grabs his arms and drags him towards the two teens. "Hey!"

"We'll never know if we don't ask!" Takeshi grins. The girl and boy stop arguing and look at them, they look nervous?

"What're you looking at?" The hockey player growls.

"My friend here wants to know-… D?" Takeshi frowns when he realises his friend had escaped. "Donnie?"

"Donnie?" The girl gasps. Takeshi looks at her in hope.

"You do know Donnie! He said he recognised you guys!" He grinned, he flinched when his cell buzzed.

_**From: Tall-Boi**_

_Please stop. _

_**To: Tall-Boi**_

_But they know your name!_

_**From: Tall-Boi**_

_A lot of people are called Donnie, please just stop._

_If you love me, you'll just turn around and leave that alleyway_

_**To: Tall-Boi**_

_I do love you, but I think you're being too hasty!_

_Ninjas aren't shy y'know_

"Sorry-" Takeshi looks up to see the two teens are gone. "Damnit Donnie"

_**To: Tall-Boi**_

_Lost your chance, they're gone_

Takeshi frowned at the lack of response as he left the alley in search of his friend. He wandered down the sidewalk and disappeared into the next alley, he looked at his cell again.

_**From: Tall-Boi**_

_Oh cool, good._

…

_Where are you? You left the alley without telling me!_

Takeshi was about to respond when suddenly a hand shot out from the manhole, tossing the cover off in the process, grabbing his leg and pulling him underground.

* * *

**I kinda love Takeshi... Please Review x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! Enjoy x**

* * *

**To Be a Human**

"LET GO!" Takeshi yelped as he tried to fight back, he was being dragged into the sewers! He soon found he was outnumbered. He was thrown to the floor, he looked up at the four mutants and two humans looking down at him. "Hey, you two are from the alley!"

"I'm April and this is Casey" April introduced firmly, "We'd like to hear more about your friend"

Takeshi looked over at the four mutants.

"Wh-Who are they?" He asked fearfully. They all looked surprised.

"You are the first human to ask who instead of what" The rat mused,

"Well I can see what you are" Takeshi frowned. "You're mutants"

Takeshi had a horrible realisation, the only mutants he knew of were Yoshi and his sons. He gulped as it suddenly became hard to breathe.

"There is no need to be afraid young one" The rat soothed, "You must breathe, we will not harm you"

Takeshi didn't understand, these mutants seemed genuinely worried about him. That rat had to be Yoshi but… he seemed so nice.

He decided to be a ninja for once, he made sure to gaze beyond them with pure fear.

"It's not you I'm afraid of" he stuttered as he continued to look passed them, the group spun away from him ready for an attack from whatever he had been staring at. The boy used this distraction to make his escape.

…

"DONNIE!" Donatello spun round to see his friend pushing his way through the crowds in the busy street.

"TAKESHI!" Donnie ran towards the boy and they hugged once they met, Takeshi was shaking like a leaf "What happened are you ok?"

Takeshi shook his head.

Donatello knew they needed to be alone, somewhere no one could overhear them. He guided his friend to the rooftops and together they sat in silence as Donnie held his friend. He would have to wait until he could talk.

"D-Donnie… I was attacked" Takeshi finally mumbled.

"Attacked!? By who Shi? You don't look injured" Donnie looked the distressed boy over.

"By mutants! They dragged me underground! That girl and guy were with them!" Takeshi stressed, "They were mutants D!"

"Mutants?" Donnie breathed, "Were they-?"

"I think so"

"Shit" Donnie choked as he hugged his friend tightly, "I can't believe it. You idiot, you could've been killed!"

"Why would you say that?" The boys leapt up in fear. The four mutants stood before them looking hopeful yet afraid.

"The hell-?" Donnie gasped as the boys grabbed each other's hands. Donatello gaped at the four mutants that seemed so achingly familiar, his head hurt again as he recognised the mask colours.

"We wouldn't have hurt him" Orange insisted. Donnie recognised the voice immediately.

"You're Orange" He blabbed before shaking his head, "I mean… the voice in my head"

"Yeah!" Orange grinned as he stepped forward but froze when the two humans cringed back.

"This is Michelangelo" Blue begins carefully, "I'm Leonardo and this is Raphael… Sound familiar?"

"Duh" Takeshi steps in front of Donnie, "Renaissance artists"

"You gonna fight us Puny?" Raphael snarls. Takeshi cringes but stays steady.

"If I have to. I won't let you hurt him"

"What lies have you been told?" The rat asks, "Are you my Donatello? I am Hamato Yoshi or Master Splinter…"

"Splinter?" Donnie repeats before his eyes widen, "Hamato Yoshi!?"

The mutants stare at him sadly when they hear the fear in his voice.

"You monsters!" He growled as Takeshi held him back, "You nearly killed Master Shredder!"

"Donatello, stop!" the blonde boy begs, "They'll try to take you away!"

Both boys freeze as they stare at the mutants, they suddenly look heartbroken. Yoshi comes closer.

"D-Donatello… Is it really you?" Splinter stutters. "What has that monster done to you?"

"Stay away from him" Takeshi shrieks as he rushes forward to push the rat away, Yoshi grabs the boy and throws him to the ground. Leonardo puts a sword to the human's throat.

"What did you do to our brother" He snarled.

Donnie put his hands up as he edged closer to the mutants, they looked at him while keeping his friend on the floor.

"Don't hurt him" Donnie begged, "Please"

The mutants seem to loosen up but don't release Takeshi.

"Takeshi" Donnie calls as he looks down at the ninja, "You ok?"

"Been better" The boy groans, their eyes meet. "Run Donnie, please! They'll hurt you!"

"No way"

"Donnie… Please"

"Let him go" Donnie sighs in resignation, "If you do… I'll do whatever you want. I promise"

"No!" Takeshi struggles harder.

"We just want you to listen" Michelangelo nods, "We aren't going to hurt either of you"

"I will listen" Donnie nods, "Let go of him"

Leonardo does as promised, and Takeshi throws himself on Donatello who hugs him fiercely.

The mutants sit down and wait for the boys to do the same. The boys sit shoulder to shoulder not letting go of each other's hands.

"Donnie… do you recognise us?" Raphael asks.

"I said I'd listen so speak!" Donnie commands, honestly, he can't answer that. The mutants seem taken aback; they share a look.

"You are my son Donatello" Yoshi sighs, "Last we saw you… before Shredder took you from us you were a mutant turtle like these three. You were the genius of our family and we have all been through so much together."

"How many ninja dads do you have?" Takeshi whispers to Donnie, the other boy rolls his eyes.

"This is serious, Shi" He scolds.

Hamato Yoshi proceeded to tell the tale of how he bought the turtles from a pet store before they all were mutated through a run in with the Kraang. Leonardo told of the missions they had together, Raphael told them about how Donnie's intelligence impacted the family and Mikey filled in as much of the brotherly memories as he could but still Don remained silent.

"Do you believe us?" Leonardo asks hesitantly.

"Shredder did say he didn't know what happened before he found you" Takeshi murmured, "They could be telling the truth?"

"I don't know" Donnie admitted, "It sounds vaguely familiar, but I don't actually remember anything."

Don then proceeded to tell of what had transpired since he woke up in that cell.

"Maybe if you come to the lair, you'd remember everything" Michelangelo suggested before being elbowed by his brothers

"No Mikey!" Raphael snapped, "He works for Shredder now, he'll reveal our home!"

"I believe Michelangelo is right" Splinter nods, "I think familiar smells and surroundings would jog your memory"

"You would trust us?" Takeshi asks in surprise.

The mutants don't respond.

"I'll think about it" Donnie stands up and pulls Takeshi with him, "We need to go"

The mutants watch with heavy hearts as the boys climb back down to street level and head home. They now knew what had become of their Donatello, all they needed to do now was get him back.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gonna post up 2 chapters of this just because I didn't post anything yesterday. Got a lot I want to post today so we'll see what happens. Enjoy x**

* * *

**To Be a Human**

The two boys rush to their room and shut the door, Donnie immediately turns to his brother in arms.

"We cannot tell anybody about today" He whispers, "Especially Master Shredder"

"Duh" Takeshi frowns, "Are we gonna do it? Saki would be so proud of us if we told him where Yoshi is hiding"

"What if they're right?" Donnie shuddered. "What if all along we've been working for the bad guys being tricked and fooled into thinking we belong here?"

"I-I don't know"

They stood in scared silence for a moment before Takeshi lifts his pant leg to reveal a three-fingered bruise.

At that moment Saki walked in and froze at the sight.

"What is that?" He breathed, neither boy answered. "I SAID WHAT IS THAT!?"

The two boys flinched and backed away.

"FOOT NINJA! BRING TAKESHI TO MY THRONE ROOM!" Shredder demands as he marches out the room, two burly ninja sweep in and grab the terrified boy.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He yelps as he's dragged away. Donnie follows behind all the way into the throne room.

"Master please!" Donnie begs but Shredder marches up to him and backhands him, the blades from his gauntlet cut into his face.

"Donnie!" Takeshi struggles against the ninja.

"Get out" Shredder seethed. Donatello scrambled out of the throne room and out the building, he made his way to the glass roof where he knew there to be a hole he could crawl into. Once in he looked down on the scene in horror.

The ninjas were beating Takeshi.

"I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Takeshi cried, "I ESCAPED THEM! DONATELLO WASN'T EVEN THERE! HE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THE ATTACK!"

Shredder released a blade and cut into the boy's back.

"You are LYING!" He roared as he dragged the blade down, Takeshi was crying and trying to get away.

Donatello couldn't watch his friend being tortured, he crept back out of the hole and ran across the rooftops until he couldn't run any further. He collapsed to his knees, shaking like a leaf. Tears streamed down his face making the cut on his cheek sting.

"D-Donnie!?" He leapt to his feet as the four mutants stopped in front of him, they looked concerned and Donnie was filled with hate,

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He screamed as he swung at them, "STAY AWAY FROM US!"

He tried to fight the mutants, but his emotions held him back, he missed Yoshi again and fell to his knees as fear and sadness filled him. A gentle hand touched his back, he wanted to scream at Yoshi for comforting him but found he needed the touch.

"Did Shredder hurt you?" Yoshi asked gently as the other mutants gathered around the distraught human. Donnie nodded then shook his head.

"I don't care that he hit me" He sniffled. "He's gonna kill Takeshi… One of you left a bruise in the shape of your hand on his ankle and Shredder… H-He saw it and… I've never seen him so mad before"

Donnie realised it had gone dark, he froze in fear.

"It's after curfew… he's gonna kill me next" He whimpered.

"No, you will not go back there" Yoshi comforted, "Come with us, we can help"

"I can't… he told me what you would do to me… and Takeshi, he's all alone!" Donnie cried hopelessly.

The mutants didn't know what to say, suddenly Donnie's cell started to ring.

_**Calling: T-Boi**_

Donnie hurried to answer.

"T-Takeshi?"

"Where are you!? I'm back in our room and you're not here!" Takeshi's shrill voice came through.

"I saw what Shredder was doing to you! I… I got scared and ran"

"You're outside! Master's gonna kill you!"

"I-I know" Donnie answered miserably, "A-Are you ok?"

"I'm alive" Takeshi muttered before lowering his voice. "I think we should listen to the mutants and see if they can jog your memory. Shredder didn't care that I had seen the turtles he only cared if you had seen them"

"What did you tell him?" Donnie asked in concern.

"I told him you had no idea about the mutants obviously" Takeshi snapped. "Get home now!"

Donnie flinched as his friend hung up.

"I need to go" he began to leave but one of the turtles grabbed his arm, he looked to see it was Raphael.

"No, you don't, come home little brother" He begged,

"You don't understand" Donnie pulled away weakly, "Shredder will kill me if he finds out about any of this, Takeshi could get more hurt if I do anything wrong. Please let go"

Raph let him go and Don frowned sadly.

"I'll come to the lair and see if it helps" He promised. "But I gotta go now"

And with that Donatello ran home.

* * *

**Next chapter should be up now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is! Enjoy x**

* * *

**To Be a Human**

Donnie was standing right outside his bedroom door when Shredder called to him from down the corridor.

"Donatello. A word"

Donnie hesitated but followed his father to the throne room, he quickly pulled out his cell.

_**To: T-Boi**_

_Shredder caught me_

_**From: T-Boi**_

_Shit_

Donnie stuffed his cell away as he entered the throne room, he flinched at the blood on the floor. Shredder sat on his throne and watched as Donnie knelt before him.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

"You told me to leave the throne room" Donnie responded weakly.

"I DID NOT TELL YOU TO GO OUTSIDE!" Shredder growled; Donnie winced as his father stood. "Takeshi was attacked today when you were not there. That's twice you have disappeared off"

Donnie gulped as Shredder came closer.

"You have been unreliable, disobedient and foolish" Shredder hissed, "I do not tolerate such behaviours"

"I know father" Donnie tried, "I am ashamed of what I have done… and caused"

"You will be punished" Shredder snapped; the two burly ninja that had taken Takeshi entered the throne room.

Donnie began to shiver,

"You will be looked in the cells for a week, only 1 slice of bread a day and bottle of water to last the week. There will be no light, no visits, no leaving. You will stay in solitary and think about what you have done."

The ninjas grab Donatello and dragged him away, he didn't bother to struggle.

He was tossed in the smallest cell the foot had and locked away in the dark, he sighed when he realised his cell phone had been taken in the process.

Takeshi waited all night for Donatello to come back to their room, he was scared for him. When the morning sun rose, a ninja entered the room and handed him his friend's cell phone.

"Donnie…" He whimpered as he looked to the ninja, "What happened?"

"Donatello is in solitary confinement for the week." The ninja informed before grabbing Takeshi's shoulder. "Master Shredder wishes to see you"

The boy was led back to the throne room where he was once again forced to kneel before Saki.

"Takeshi" Saki greeted, "I want to apologise for losing my temper with you yesterday"

"It's ok, Master" Takeshi nodded, Saki took the boy's arm and helped him to stand.

"Your injuries are healing well; I hope I have taught you a valuable lesson" He nodded.

"You have" Takeshi smiled.

"You are loyal to me" Shredder stated.

"Yes"

"You are a foot ninja"

"Yes"

"You would die for your family"

"Yes"

"And if it came to it, you would kill Donatello if I commanded you to"

"…"

"See… That is where your problem lies Takeshi" Shredder sighs, "I understand the bond between you and my son but at the end of the day I am your master"

"I know sensei, the question just threw me off guard" Takeshi frowned at his Master, "I just… Why would you want me to kill Donatello?"

Saki sighed irritably.

"I do not want you to kill Donatello, I want you to be able to kill him if I ask you to" Shredder snapped before deflating. "Leave me"

Takeshi bowed and left the throne room. He felt uncomfortable after the exchange.

He left the foot headquarters and disappeared into the sewers only to immediately come face to face with Leonardo.

"What are you doing down here?" Leo growled.

"I'm worried about Donatello" Takeshi admitted, "I'm worried you guys are right and he really is one of you, I'm worried Shredder will hurt him, and I'm scared I won't be able to do anything about it"

Leonardo looked at the boy in shock. Takeshi shook his head, berating himself for being so foolish. He leapt back out the manhole and rushed back to his room.

It was gonna be a long week.

…

Leonardo however also rushed home to inform his family.

"You believe the foot ninja is on our side?" Raphael frowned bluntly. "You're an idiot"

"Raphael" Splinter scolded before turning to Leo. "But do not fall for his words Leonardo, he does not matter"

"Donnie thinks he matters" Mikey pointed out, "He treated him like a brother"

"We do not yet know of the boy's intentions. He may be like Donatello, unaware of the truth or he may be Shredder's helper. He may be the difference between losing our Donatello forever or getting him back"

The family shuddered; this was a mess.

Mikey looked up at the sewer grid above his head and sighed at the light shone down through it. He didn't want the boy to get hurt, he was sure Donnie would never forgive them.

He just wanted his brother back where he belongs and if he brings a new friend with him?

Well that would be pretty cool too.

* * *

**Thanks, please leave a review x**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I feel like garbage today so this will be the only chapter I'm posting, there's only a few chapters left. Enjoy for now though! x**

* * *

**To Be a Human**

After a week of hell Donatello finally returned to his room. He was stiff, hungry, thirsty and pale. He was forced to strip and shower before he left the cells.

The minute he entered the room Takeshi was in his face.

"Oh my god! You look like hell! Are you ok?" He questioned desperately. Donnie said nothing, he just hugged his friend tightly.

Takeshi sat him down on his bed and handed him food and water. He ate hungrily and silently before draining the full bottle.

"I'm so happy to see you" Donnie smiled up at his friend, "I'm especially happy to see you've not been getting into trouble"

"Me? Trouble? Pfft no way" Takeshi chuckled, "I've never been in trouble in my whole life"

"Lies. Blatant Lies" Donnie jokes back, "Shameful"

They immediately hug again.

They spend the day together trying to bring Donnie's strength back up. The next day after training they ventured outside for a wander.

"So, I've been thinking" Takeshi begins, "I really think you should go to their lair"

"I do too" Donnie confesses, "But I'm afraid to… so much is riding on this… and what if it's just a trap! Father has told us so many stories- "

"But what if they are just that? Stories? Lies?" The blonde shakes his head. "There's something that just doesn't add up, but I don't know what. Please Don, give them a chance. I'll be by your side and if it is a trap we'll escape and tell Master Shredder where their lair is and put an end to all this"

"Watch your tongue" Donnie snaps, "We don't need more trouble"

They walk closer together before stopping outside a strange Knick knack store, they look in at the various products.

"Shredder scares me" Takeshi admits, "More now than he ever did"

"Not so much of a softie now" Donnie agrees, they sigh as they continue walking. They give a dollar each to a homeless man on the way to the park.

"Next time we see those mutants, we go to their lair" Takeshi vows, Donnie smiles and nods as they enter the wooded area of the park.

"I have an idea" Donnie sighs, "But it's gonna get us in a lot of trouble"

Takeshi waits for Donnie to explain further as they sit on a bench overlooking a pond.

"Those mutants come out at night" He explains quietly, fearing they were being listened to, "So we stay out until dark and find Yoshi and the turtles, if they are what they say… and if they are not then we tell Shredder we were taken to the lair and lead him there!"

"Our own secret mission" Takeshi nods excitedly before turning solemn, "What do we do if this is all true and you remember their lair? Do we just never go back home? Will you try and become a mutant again?... And what about us? Will we still be brothers?"

"Shi… if they're telling the truth the lair will be my home! It all means Shredder was the bad guy all along!" Donnie insists, "And you will always be my brother! You should stay with me"

"But… we can't just turn our back on Shredder and our clan" The blonde boy stresses, "They're still our family… maybe not so much Shredder but the ones we trained with! Some of them might be like us and have no idea what's truly going on!"

"Doesn't matter anyway" Donnie deflates and leans his head on Takeshi's shoulder, "This might all be for nothing"

Takeshi sighs sadly and leans his head on top of Don's.

"Either way, it's just the two of us from here on out" Donnie continues, "I'm so glad I have you"

"Me too, love you D" The two boys smile and enjoy their company by the serene pond. They stiffened as a large group of people walk down the path towards them, they were wearing all black and had masks hiding their faces.

"Shi" Donnie murmur as he dragged Takeshi to his feet, "Don't they look familiar?"

"The foot" Takeshi whimpered as he allowed Donnie to drag him, the foot sped up. "Do you think they heard us?"

"If they did, I'll never get away from Shredder again! I'll never find out the truth!" Donnie gulps as they walk quickly, trying to look nonchalant. "Shredder's gonna be so mad at me!"

"Running away isn't helping though!" Takeshi frowns, "You're burning your bridges D!"

"I can't go back to Shredder" Donnie sounded terrified, "Something tells me I can't, I shouldn't! Like you say, something's not adding up!"

"Fine" Takeshi yanks his arm away from Donnie, "Go! Go hide and find out the truth. They'll take me and I'll do my best to keep Shredder at bay"

Donnie froze, staring at his brother as the foot came closer.

"He'll kill you" He whimpers, begging Takeshi to come with him.

"You're worth dying for" Shi smiles wetly, "Go brother, I hope we see each other again once you have your memories back"

Donnie nods as he cries, he backs away before taking off through the trees.

Takeshi watches as he feels hands grab him and drag him backwards, he closes his eyes. The blow to his head sends him into darkness as he prays for his brother.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I still feel like garbage today so I'm just uploading this chapter and one of my one-shots. Enjoy x**

* * *

**To Be a Human**

Takeshi knelt before Oroku Saki; he knew better than to look up from the floor as the man paced before him. He held his breath and focused on being brave.

At least Donatello wasn't found.

Shredder didn't look like he was going to say anything for a while so this gave him a chance to think. He had already planned what to say to Shredder, he was just working up the courage.

No, he was thinking about Donnie's desperation to get away from the Foot. Takeshi couldn't pretend that he had been excited to see them either, but he wasn't afraid to be taken home by them. It was like seeing them in such a large number had woken something up in his brother, he had said himself that he felt as if something inside was telling him to stay away from their master and never return.

Takeshi had to wonder if this meant Donnie was beginning to remember small things. If he was then that would be great while also spelling trouble for the two boys. He knew that if Don told him Shredder was a bad guy and that he needed to stay away then Takeshi would obey in a heartbeat! He was more loyal to Donnie than Saki anyway.

In fact, Saki's recent behaviour had freaked the boy out. At first, he had seemed like a gentle father figure but now?

It was like he didn't want Donnie to recall his memories, maybe that's exactly it.

He was definitely going about it the wrong way, instead of being cruel to the boys and making them suspicious he should have pretended to be delighted and falsely helped Don to try and recall more.

Takeshi cringed, maybe he should keep that to himself.

He released his breath and forced himself to man up, it was time for his plan.

"I just… don't understand" Though he had said it quietly, the effect it had he might as well have screamed it. Shredder stopped pacing and faced Takeshi.

"Don't. Understand. What?" He gritted out, trying not to kill the boy.

"Donatello was acting so weird" Takeshi shook his head before looking up at his master with, what he hoped looked like, a concerned face, "He just flipped out on me and was telling me all these lies… He said you were the bad guy! I don't know what happened"

"You didn't believe him?" Shredder asked, "You didn't run away with him?"

"No! Of course not!" Takeshi stressed sternly, "I am loyal to you and the Foot clan! I just… why did he flip out like that?"

Shredder stayed silent for a moment. He marched up to Takeshi and forced him to rise.

"Master?" Takeshi put on a brave voice.

"I have always liked you Takeshi" Shredder smirked as he placed a hand on his shoulder, it was surprisingly gentle. "There is no need to worry. Donatello has had a trying time because of his amnesia and the stress is merely affecting his head. All we need to do is bring him back and I will help him"

Takeshi had a funny feeling that when Shredder said "Help him" he really meant the opposite. He wondered if Shredder was the one that took his memories away in the first place, this meeting wasn't sitting right with him, but he knew he must carry on pretending.

"Let me bring him back Master" He begged, "He'll listen to me, we're brothers"

Saki turned his back on the boy.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" He asked, "I believe you are right, but I worry that it may not be that easy"

"Master?"

"Donatello is now a danger to himself and our family. If he puts up a fight Takeshi or refuses to listen to reason…" Shredder hesitated before continuing, "You may have to end him, for the sake of our clan"

Takeshi's eyes widened but he nodded in determination.

"If it comes to it Master, I will kill Donatello" He confirms, his voice weak, "I will do it for you Master and for our family"

Saki chuckles gently before facing the boy again, he smiles.

"You are a loyal ninja, my boy. I am proud of you"

Takeshi hesitates but bows to his Master.

"Rest for now, build up your strength. You will depart this evening as soon as it goes dark, you will go alone as I fear if you have backup Donatello will run" Saki commands. "You are excused"

Takeshi bows once more before turning and leaving the throne room.

That night Donatello found himself standing in plain view on a rooftop, he had sent all day hiding and fearing what had become of his friend.

He paced the full length of the roof as he debated on what he should do. On one hand he should find the turtles as see what happens, on the other he should run as fast as possible to Foot headquarters and rescue his brother… but if he did do that, he could be putting Takeshi in more danger or even himself. What if going to the lair is what he needs to do to save his brother and himself but what if no memories come back… ever? What if the lair was a trap? If he went on his own he'd be no match against the four mutants!

Suddenly three bodies land behind him and he tenses.

Turtles or foot?

Don spins round to face the strangers.

"You're alone?" Michelangelo looks surprised but happy, Donnie backs away warily.

"Maybe" He looks the three up and down, "No Yoshi?"

"He trusts us to guide our brother home" Leonardo explains, "Come Donatello"

Donnie frowns sadly before looking back in the direction of foot headquarters.

"Donnie?" Mikey steps towards the young ninja, "You ok bro?"

"Takeshi" Donnie looks back at his supposed brothers, "I'm scared Shredder's killed him"

"No faith" Comes a cheeky voice to the right. The four teens look over to see Takeshi, in all black, smirking at them. "You offend me! I'm _offended!_"

Donnie laughs in relief as the two boys rush towards each other and hug.

"I was so worried!" Donne breathes before pulling away and punching Takeshi's shoulder. "You're an idiot!"

"Like that was news" Takeshi waves him off before turning serious, "Saki… Saki has requested you either comes home or I am to kill you"

The three turtles pull Donnie closer to them as they growl, Takeshi shakes his head.

"He's not who we think he is. He's no father figure… I don't know what to do" Takeshi shivers, "What are we gonna do Donatello?"

"Donnie's coming to the lair" Raphael snarls,

"Not without me" Takeshi stands straight, Raph steps towards him but is quickly stopped by Leonardo.

"We can't trust a foot ninja" He insists gently.

"Then you can't trust me" Donnie steps away from the turtles. "Technically I'm a foot ninja too"

"Guys!" Mikey scolds as he pushes the two turtles, "Stop! This is our one chance to get Donnie back and you're not gonna ruin it!"

Donnie's heart breaks as the youngest turtle tears up, stifling sobs.

"Please come with us Donnie" He begs, "Your friend can come too just… Please"

Donnie nods.

"OK… We'll come but please don't put all your hopes on this"

The turtles nod and motion for the boys to follow them.

The five teens rush through the sewers, Donnie's head begins to ache, and he grabs Takeshi's hand.

"It's gonna be ok" The boy whispers comfortingly.

"What if it's not, Shi" Donnie whimpers. Suddenly the three turtles run ahead.

"HE'S HERE! FATHER, HE'S HERE!" They yell.

The two humans hesitate and look to where the turtles disappeared to.

"It's time" Takeshi sighs.

Donnie spins to face his friend and take both his shoulders.

"No matter what happens" He nods shakily, "We. Are. Brothers"

"I'm by your side" Takeshi agrees tearfully.

They nod one more time before walking after the turtles.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I'm still ill today which is why I didn't upload yesterday, I've started writing another chapter story though and that ones a doozy! Enjoy x**

* * *

**To Be a Human**

Takeshi stayed by Donatello's side as they walked through the turnstiles. Donnie's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings, Takeshi looked down at the mutants gathered in pit as they stared up hopefully at Don.

He looked over at Donnie only to smile when he saw recognition on the boy's face, he remembered this place!

Suddenly Donnie gripped his head and yelled out as he fell to his knees, Takeshi quickly fell beside him and held his shoulder.

"DONNIE!" He panicked, "WHAT'S WRONG?"

He sensed the mutants rushing closer and quickly sent them a glare, freezing them in place.

"Stay away from him" He growled, "I swear if you've done something you'll pay!"

The mutants could hear the fear in the boy's voice.

Donatello shut his eyes against the blinding pain and scenes burst in front of his eyes…

_So many memories from childhood up came to him, he saw him and his family in the dojo, kitchen, pit, lab, each other's rooms, everywhere all at once. His first invention, his first successful invention and every one that came after. He saw his sleepless nights working as his brothers fussed over his health, he saw every hug, every tear, every fight and every brotherly moment. His heart swelled with love immediately. He saw April and Casey, their nights after missions and fights._

_Eventually it all slowed to a stop. It was only him and his brothers in the pit. He stared at his mutated self in wonder._

"_Donnie, you're just being sensitive" Leonardo soothes his younger brother, "This is what happens when you don't sleep for three days"_

"_I am not being sensitive!" Donnie yells back, clearly close to tears, "It's been one thing after another this last month and I'm sick of it! All you guys have done is mock me, my inventions and my skills! You've beat me up, wrecked the lab, broken my bedroom door, brought me a hundred things to fix then beat me up even more when I don't do it! And w-worse of a-all you a-all embarrassed me in f-front of A-April"_

_Donnie sniffles as he tries not to cry in front of his brothers_

"_You guys never t-treat me with r-respect! Am I that annoying? Am I that much of a burden during t-training and b-battles that you want to push m-me away!?" He yells miserably._

"_If you tried harder then we wouldn't destroy you in training!" Raphael yells back angrily, "And you know you don't have a shot with April! Lighten up man, you made her laugh!"_

"_No, you guys made her laugh at my expense!" Donnie yelled back as tears soak through his mask._

"_We're sorry Donnie" Mikey can't stand seeing a brother so distressed, _

"_We went too far Donnie; we know but it still isn't worth all this. A strike?" Leo sighs as he steps towards his brainy brother. "You need a break yeah but a week of striking seems a bit much"_

"_You guys need to realise that without me half this place wouldn't exist, you'll see that when everything falls apart!"_

"_That's not fair!" Raph storms towards Donnie, "You're such a know-it-all dick sometimes!"_

_He shoves Donnie and sweeps the leg to knock him off his feet._

_Donnie hits the ground but immediately jumps back up._

"_Get away from me Raph!" He yells and in a blink of an eye he's out of the lair, his brothers' regretful voices echoing behind him._

_Poor Donatello doesn't get very far, before he's even on his sixth rooftop he's surrounded by a mass of foot ninja._

_Without his Bo or his brothers Donnie doesn't stand a chance, but he doesn't want a fight and part of him doesn't want to go home. He doesn't try anything and only looks up when Shredder appears before him._

"_Nice night" Saki chuckles darkly as he looks down at Donatello's wet mask, "Where are your disgusting brothers?"_

"_I left them" Donnie growls, "You won't find them"_

"_Maybe I don't need to" Shredder muses. "Poor turtle, maybe I can help?"_

_Donnie tenses, he doesn't like the sound of that._

"_What if I could take all the pain away? If you joined me you would never have to see your brothers again" Shredder laughs again as he leans closer to Don's face, "What if I told you I could turn you human?"_

_The turtle's eyes widen._

"_Y-You can?"_

"_I can" Saki confirms, "You would be able to walk the streets in the daytime without fear, be a normal teenager. No more mutants, no more brothers, no more pain"_

_Donnie blinks before scowling._

"_Get away from me Shredder"_

_Shredder laughs as foot ninja grab the turtle._

"_Luckily for you I am willing to help you WITHOUT your consent"_

_With that Donatello was taken back to foot headquarters where he was kept for two months. He was tortured physically and mentally and turned into a human. Donnie watched as he was electrocuted again and again, his head bashed against a hard surface again and again. His head and mind tortured again and again until one day, he is knocked out cold and awakes knowing nothing but his name._

Donatello cringes as the pain disappears leaving him exhausted, he blinks before looking into Takeshi's eyes.

Takeshi's face breaks into a blinding grin, Don's eyes tell him everything he needs to know. His brother is ok and finally has his memories back!

He helps Donatello onto his feet.

"Thanks Shi" He nods as he looks over to his family and his heart somehow swells and breaks all at once.

"D-Donnie?" Mikey looks up at his immediate older brother. Hoping that he's finally back. Donatello takes a moment as his eyes look around the lair.

"I guess I was right" He smirks weakly, "This place really did fall apart without me"

"Are you really back?" Leo checks warily.

"I remember everything" Donnie breathes as tears well up in his eyes. "I'm sorry I was an idiot"

He rushes forward and hugs the now crying Michelangelo, the other mutants soon join in.

"No! I'm sorry Donnie! I was a dick! A big, ungrateful dick!" Raphael sniffles.

"Donnie, you were right! You always are! I'm sorry, so sorry!" Leo cries.

"I missed you D! You were right and we were wrong, and you got hurt because of us!" Mikey sobs.

"I am so happy to have you back my son"

Donnie cries happily as he snuggles into his family's embrace.

After they've all calmed down, they pull away.

"I'm sorry I let Shredder win" Don bowed his head sadly.

"I'm sorry we weren't by your side" Leo frowns.

The brothers smile, happy to finally be reunited. Donnie freezes and looks at where Takeshi had been standing, the boy was gone.

"What the-?" He frowned before running out of the lair, his family hot on his heels. He turns a sewer pipe to see the boy walking away with his head down "TAKESHI!"

Takeshi jumps and spins around to face Donnie, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Where are you going?" Don pants.

"I don't know" Takeshi shrugs honestly. "I'm glad the real you is back"

"I may have my memories back but that doesn't mean I've forgotten my new ones" Don smiles gently as he wipes a tear from Takeshi's cheek, "You're still a brother to me Shi"

"But I'm not though" Takeshi sniffs, "You have your three real brothers back, surely you don't still want me around"

"We are real brothers, just as real as those guys" Donnie nods firmly, "Don't leave me Shi… Please"

Takeshi scans Donnie's face before smiling weakly.

"I guess you'd miss me huh?"

Donnie laughs as he pulls the boy into a fierce hug.

"Come" Splinter smiles, "Let us go home"

* * *

**Yay! Please leave a review so I can read them and ignore my illness! x**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have a busy weekend ahead of me! My bro's moving out and into his new flat, I have to help him. I'll try and post when I can! Enjoy x**

* * *

**To Be a Human**

Donatello explained everything he remembered to his family as they sat in the pit drinking tea and eating pizza.

"So, Shredder took your memories?" Takeshi blanched, "B-By torturing you… Oh man"

"We'll kill him" Raphael promises as he cracks his knuckles, "I promise, we will kill him for everything he put you through"

Leonardo and Michelangelo nod in agreement, Takeshi bows his head uncertainly.

He can tell the mutants don't trust him.

"But what about the clan?" He asks quietly, he gulps when the mutants glare at him.

"You can go back if you want" Raphael threatens, "We'll kill you too, you kept our bro away!"

"Takeshi is the main reason I agreed to come here" Donnie scolds, "He convinced me to let you guys bring me here"

"Yeah to find our location so he can tell Shred-head" Raph spits.

Mikey gets up and kneels in front of Takeshi, he looks straight into his eyes.

"Uh… what's happening?" The boy's eyes widen, "Can he read minds!? That's awesome!"

"No" Splinter smiles, "Michelangelo is a very good judge of character, he just enjoys being dramatic"

Mikey suddenly grins.

"I like him!" He nods, Takeshi beams. "He's not gonna tell Shredder anything!"

"I'm just worried about his ninjas" Takeshi nods, "What if they have no clue who they're fighting for? I joined because Saki promised me the clan was like a family, I bet a bunch of others are under the same impression"

"For sure" Donnie agrees, "A bunch of the guys we trained hadn't even been told who they would be fighting"

"You trained the foot?" Leo frowns, "Ugh"

"He also called Shredder 'Father'!" Takeshi grins cheekily, Donnie glares at him. "It was adorable"

"Shi" Don warns, Takeshi keeps his grin on.

"Daddy Shredder" Takeshi says in a baby voice. Donnie leaps up and chases Takeshi around the pit.

"Come here!" He growls but the smirk says everything.

The mutants laugh at their antics.

"We have a new bro!" Mikey squeals as he hurries to join in their game. Leo and Raph watch, still feeling wary.

Suddenly Takeshi's phone starts to ring, he pales considerably.

"Gimme" Donnie nods, the boy does as he's told. "Master?"

The mutants scowl as Donnie answers the phone.

"D-Donatello? Are you ok?" Shredder replies, "Where is Takeshi?"

"He's with me" Donnie replies, "He says you want to talk to me?"

Takeshi shakes his head desperately and tries to snatch the cell back.

"Can we meet on neutral ground? Yeah, there's fine" Donnie agrees as he dodges his human brother. "Yeah, we need to talk properly"

Takeshi looks to the mutants for help and they stare back in surprise.

"Please" The boy begs them silently, "He's being an idiot!"

The mutants realise the boy cares for their brother just as fiercely as they do, he was terrified for Donatello's safety.

"Of course… I will see you there Master" Donnie smiles as he hangs up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Takeshi explodes as he snatches the cell from Donnie's hand. "YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T GO BACK! WHAT WAS ALL THIS FOR!?"

"Relax" Donnie soothes, "We have a time and a place. Shredder will be alone thinking it'll just be me and him, this is our chance to take him out"

Raph and Mikey leap up with grins.

"Nice one D!" Raph cheers, "Finally we can end this!"

Leonardo looks to his Master.

"No D" Takeshi frowns, "He knows. He noticed you were starting to remember and now he wants to kill you!"

"Shredder will not be alone" Splinter agrees. "My son… You have arranged a war"

Donnie frowns.

"No, he doesn't know anything! It'll just be him and all of us!"

"No, It will be us against him and the whole foot clan" Splinter shakes his head. "But, now that we are reunited, I believe we can win"

Leonardo smiles and nods.

"We can do this" He agrees. "Now that we are whole once again"

"We're more than whole!" Mikey sling an arm around Takeshi, "We have an extra bro!"

Takeshi blushes in response, Donnie grins and hugs his little brother.

"We fight back. Tonight" Splinter nods.

The group separates as Donnie leads Takeshi into his old lab.

"Woah!" The boy grins, "Look at all the stuff you've made"

He twirls around in amazement before noticing a collection of photos on the wall.

"You and your brothers look so happy" He frowns sadly. "I can't believe Shredder took all of this from you"

"To be fair" Donnie smiles as he joins his new brother's side. "He gave me something in return"

Takeshi looks up at Donnie before sighing.

"What are you gonna do?" He asks gently. "Are you gonna try and mutate yourself again?"

"Too unpredictable" Donnie shrugs before smirking, "Besides, how would we hang out up top if I gave up being human?... Plus, I can help my family more in this state"

The boys smile at the photos on the wall.

"They won't let me stay" The boy points out, "They don't trust me, and I can't blame them"

"Mikey trusts you… Give them time, Shi" Donnie sighs, "Coz you're not going anywhere"

Takeshi smiles a little at his brother's tone before shuddering.

"I'm scared… We've never really battled before" He admits before frowning, "Actually… I haven't, you have"

"Everything will be ok" Don promises.

…

Raphael and Leonardo were practicing in the dojo while Mikey had a chat with their father in his room.

"I don't trust this kid" Raph admits to his brother. "Donnie's finally back but he's brought a damn spy with him"

"Mikey trusts him" Leo shrugs.

"Mikey trusted Chris Bradford" Raph points out,

"True but… there's something about Takeshi" Leo sighs as he halts his practice, "Those two are so protective of one another… they've been through so much. We have to give him the benefit of the doubt… for Donnie's sake"

"The minute he turns on us, I'm killing him" Raph nods, Leo sighs but nods too.

…

Michelangelo shifted where he sat in front of his father. He out of all his brothers spent the most time in their Sensei's room due to the rat wanting to help him with his focus.

That's not why his father had called him into the room this time though.

"Michelangelo" Splinter finally began, "Tell me what you saw in Takeshi"

"Fear" Mikey answered immediately, "Not of us though… For Donnie and those other ninjas… He loves him Sensei… Maybe as much as we do"

Master Splinter nods but doesn't respond.

"He's not evil, I believe he's loyal to Donnie" Mikey looks down into his lap. "But I've been wrong before"

"You are talking about Bradford" Splinter states.

"Yeah, I genuinely thought Rad Brad was for real then he turned on me" Mikey nods before looking into his father's eyes. "I don't want the same thing to happen to Donnie, he's already been through so much"

"Yes" Splinter nods quietly. "But you have not been wrong since, I believe you are much better at judging people than you once were"

"What if I'm wrong?" Mikey asks before smiling, "I usually am"

Splinter does not allow his son to joke at his own expense.

"You are not usually wrong… Only time will tell if Takeshi is on our side. I believe our meeting with Shredder will reveal his true character"

Mikey had a sneaking suspicion that Splinter already knew Takeshi's true character but decided to just nod along silently.

Only time would tell.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Only 1 more chapter after this and it's all finished! Will be up in just a sec! Enjoy x**

* * *

**To Be a Human**

It was finally time to face Oroku Saki.

The group decided that Donatello and Takeshi would face Saki alone at first then the mutants would reveal themselves, they would be their secret weapon.

They had just arrived near the rooftop now and could see Shredder waiting, they could sense the other ninja close by.

"Good luck my son" Splinter nods as Don and Shi head towards their old Master.

"You two are late" Saki scolds as the two boys land on the rooftop.

"Sorry Master" They bow in response, trying to keep up the act.

Shredder looks at them both before sighing.

"You have been to Yoshi's lair" He states. "I am very disappointed in you both"

The boys hide their surprise.

"You were never loyal to me were you?" Saki asks Takeshi.

"I was" The boy responds solemnly. "Until I met Donnie"

Shredder nods in response.

"It took a long time to fix you Donatello" Shredder shook his head, "I used a lot of resources on you, I looked forward to the day you would fight those mutants by my side. I wanted them to see what we had accomplished together, father and son… I wanted them to die by your hand"

"Yeah, you're sick like that" Takeshi spat.

"You, boy, are not worth my time OR resources" Saki growls.

"It's over Shredder" Donnie frowns, "You will not fool us anymore"

"You are right" Shredder looks up at the two, he notices they have weapons, "You have your bo staff back? I see your friend has chosen the same thing"

"We do not wish to kill you Shredder" Donnie steps forward slightly and releases the hidden blade. "But we will if we have to"

"You boys are not ready for such a task" Saki mocks as he walks forward, "Death is a suitable punishment for all you two have put me through"

The boys dodge as Shredder attacks. A handful of ninja join the fray.

"Coward" Donnie spits, "Can't fight two teenagers without backup?"

Takeshi takes out three ninja easily before pausing.

"These guys are our students!" He yelps as he dodges a kick. "You really are a sick bastard Shredder!"

Donnie keeps Shredder busy while Takeshi takes out the inexperienced ninja.

"Please!" he begs, "Stop this! You've joined the bad guys; we know this now! Go to foot headquarters, spread the news and run!"

Half of the boys run to do as they were told while the others stay true to their Master Shredder.

Donnie yelps as he receives a kick to the chest, he flies into Takeshi's back and the two hit the ground.

"Hey!" Takeshi grumbles as they sit up. "I'm fighting over here!"

Donnie rolls his eyes as the student ninjas start fighting him leaving Takeshi with the Shredder,

"Hey D? Wanna switch back?" He jokes as he dodged his old master's slash, "I don't want the big one!"

"Focus Shi!" Don calls back as he takes a few ninjas out.

"You are not ready" Shredder growls as Takeshi dodges him once again, "You will not defeat me. Dodging is not fighting"

"Fighting you on my own would be foolish" Takeshi smirks, "You know I'm no fool"

He dodges again, only riling Shredder up more.

"Done!" Donnie cheers as he takes out the last of the ninja. He looks over to see another battle on the other rooftop, that explains why his family aren't helping.

"Donnie!" Takeshi calls as he dodges Saki again, "Little help?"

Don rushes over and feigns an attack, Takeshi slides behind shredder and uses his Bo to take his legs out. Shredder jumps over easily leaving him vulnerable for Donatello's Bo coming down over his head. The thwack echoes in the night.

"Ouch" Takeshi smirks, "Lost a few brain cells there!"

Shredder growls as he swipes at the boy, but Donnie blocks the blades before they can go near his friend.

"Now now" Donnie scolds, "No touching"

He kicks Shredder in the stomach and rolls away to join Takeshi's side.

Shredder starts towards them just as the four mutant join their side.

"Sorry we're late!" Mikey greets as they surround the Shredder.

"Time to get serious!" Raph growls as he stabs a Sai into Shredder. "You're gonna regret hurting my bro!"

"Enough" Splinter calls to the teens, "We must end this"

Shredder fights back as hard as he can but the Hamatos and Takeshi are too strong for him, they were fuelled by rage and pain over what Shredder had done.

Shredder loved their pain.

He noticed the mutants were covering Donnie but not Takeshi, He took his opportunity.

He dodged the Hamatos and flipped close to Takeshi, he drew his blades from his gauntlet and struck.

Takeshi saw it coming but didn't have enough time to block the blow fully, he felt his right arm snap as his bo took most of the pressure.

He yelled as he fell back, his arm was broken but at least he had avoided the blades.

"Takeshi!" Donnie yelled as he rushed to his friend's side, away from his brothers.

Shredder turned, only too happy to attack the open human.

He raised his gauntlet and slashed at the boy, but Takeshi jumped in front, protecting Donnie with his back wide open.

Both boys screamed as Takeshi pushed the two of them away and the blades ripped through his back. The mutants were quick to fight Shredder and get him away from the vulnerable humans.

"No… No!" Donnie whimpered as they fell to their knees together.

"That hurt" Takeshi cringed as he leaned his forehead on Don's shoulder. "Th-That really h-hurt"

Donnie looked down at his friend's back, he lifted the black t-shirt slightly and checked the wound.

It was bleeding heavily; it was deep but if they finished this fight soon it wouldn't be fatal.

"You're ok… You're ok" Donnie gulped as he gently hugged his friend. "You saved my life. Idiot, why would you jump in front of a blade?"

"Like you said" Takeshi breathed, "To save you"

Shredder let out a bloodcurdling scream as Splinter's blade embedded into his stomach, he was kicked off the end and ignored as he gurgled on the concrete roof.

The mutants rushed over to the two humans

"I-Is he gonna be ok?" Leo panted.

"If I can get him home soon" Donnie nodded as he looked over at the writhing Saki.

"He'll die here" Splinter nods, "But we must ignore him for now, let us get Takeshi home"

Donnie nodded tearfully but startled as Raphael gently scooped the boy into his arms.

"Raph" He whimpered as he watched his big brother rush away after their father with his best friend and brother in his arms. "Shi"

"C'mon Don" Leo helped Donnie to his feet as Mikey fretted. "Splinter will help him; we need to go"

"NO!" Mikey yelped; the two brothers looked at the third to see him staring at an empty rooftop. The youngest turned to face them, "He's gone!"

The brothers stared angrily for a moment before shaking their heads.

"He's gone home to lick his wounds" Leo growled, "Let's hope he dies from them"

"He won't" Mikey mutters as he follows his brothers home. "He'll be back, he always comes back"

Donnie shuddered; Leo motioned for Mikey to lead the way home.

The battle was over.

* * *

**Next one's coming up! x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter! Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this story:**

**-Datninjaturtle**

**-Glazier Blue**

**-LooksonTempests**

**-Guest**

**I enjoyed writing a chapter story again! Enjoy x**

* * *

**To Be a Human**

The first thing Takeshi registered was warmth. He was very warm and cozy in what felt like a bed.

The next thing was his numb back, then he remembered everything that had happened. He groaned; he had fallen in his first battle.

"Sh-Shi?" Came Donnie's quiet voice, Takeshi carefully opened his eyes to see a familiar pale boy with gentle brown eyes staring at him in worry.

"D-Donnie?" He groaned as he was helped to sit up, "How long was I out?"

"Just a couple of days" Donnie smiles in relief. "We've fixed you up, you're ok now"

Takeshi smiles as Don hugs him.

"What about Shredder?"

"He got away" Donnie shifts and pulls away; he sits on the edge of the bed. Takeshi realises he's in the lab.

"Sorry" The boy cringes.

"Not your fault" Donnie nods, "Nobody blames you, we're all just happy you're ok"

"All?" Takeshi somehow doesn't believe that.

"Leo and Raph have been watching over you like hawks" Donnie chuckles. "They've accepted you into the family after you saved my life. Sorry bro, you now have two overprotective big brothers"

"Donnie, he should be resting" Leo scolds as he and Raph enter the lab. "You're awake"

"Y-Yeah" Takeshi smiles as the two come closer.

"Thanks for saving our little brother" Raph nods with a slight smirk, "But you shouldn't have let yourself get hurt… You don't have a big shell like us"

"I weirdly miss that" Donnie sighs.

"No way dude!" Mikey skips into the lab, "You're human now, that's way better!"

Takeshi grins as the family surround him. His family.

"You are awake my son" Splinter smiles as he too enters the lab having hard the commotion, "How do you feel?"

"Good. Thank you for everything" He nods in respect,

"Very good" Splinter places a hand on the boy's head. "We will move you to your room in that case"

"M-My room?" Takeshi gapes.

"Designed it myself" Donnie grins. "It's right next door to mine"

Takeshi tears up as the family smiles at him warmly.

"You all really mean it?"

They laugh in response before helping him up.

Slowly and gently Takeshi is led to his new room and settled into his new bed, he looks at his new family in wonder.

"Thank you, thank you so much" He nods, "I won't let you down, I'll repay you for this"

"No need" Splinter smiles, "Now rest, we must get your strength back so you can begin training with us"

Takeshi nodded hastily as the family filed out of his room leaving him and Donatello.

"Sleep" Donnie smiles as he sits on the floor and leans against the bed, "I'll be here"

Takeshi smiles and falls into a comfortable sleep.

…

"C'mon Donnie!" Takeshi calls as he pats his pockets.

"T-phone" Raph smirks as he places the phone in the boy's hand, "Gotta start remembering it"

"Money!" Mikey cheers as he hands over the green wallet,

"Contact us if anything happens" Leo fusses, "We'll be there if you guys need us"

"Is this what it's gonna be like every time we try to go out?" Donatello laughs as he hurries over pulling on a jacket, "We've done this a hundred times before"

"My sons, do not fret" Splinter chuckles in agreement, "Going out during the day is the joy of being human, they will be fine"

The mutants nod before looing back at their human brothers.

"Bring back pizza!" Mikey grins, "I'm so jealous!"

"Be safe" Leo throws an arm around Mikey's shoulders.

"Don't do anything stupid" Raph nods.

"Donnie's the smart one!" Takeshi points out cheekily.

"I wasn't talking to him" Raph pushes the boy lightly.

"Bye" The two humans call as they leave the lair and head up top.

After a quick walk they settle in a café and enjoy a coffee together, talking about everything and nothing.

Both boys were glad that everything was finally back to normal, Donnie was glad he could finally go home while bringing his new brother with him.

Everything worked out.

Back at foot headquarters only half of the entire foot clan were left, Shredder was furious at his near defeat.

He would get his revenge, after all those turtles couldn't protect their human brothers forever.

* * *

**Please Review x**


End file.
